1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic game apparatus and, in particular, to a game in which a series of lights or light emitting devices are rapidly illuminated in succession and a player attempts to stop the succession on a desired one of the lights.
2. Prior Art
Various forms of electrical games are known in the prior art in which a player or players interact through some form of a switch with a visual or light display; however, to our knowledge, none of these prior art games is played with the same objectives, nor is any constructed and operated in the same manner as our invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,892-Burdick discloses a game in which three rows of lights simulate dropping a bomb on a ship. The object of the game is for the player to control the lighting so that three horizontally positioned lights at a time appear to drop a bomb on the ship. U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,269-Elder discloses a game in which a group of lights is randomly illuminated and the player attempts to stop the process so that one light is on corresponding to a symbol preselected by the player. U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,212-Hurley discloses a bird shoot game having a series of lights simulating the flight path of a bird. The player controls a "hunter" so as to "shoot" at the bird. If a hit occurs, a series of lights simulating a falling bird are illuminated. The player tries to time the point at which shooting occurs so the bullet trajectory intercepts the path flight.